


Psychopomp

by Meduseld



Category: Common Law (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But I did this anyway, Could be read romantically if you want, Gen, Grim Reapers, I have never seen an episode of Goblin and only have a vague idea of what it is, Inspired by Goblin (K-drama), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Wes, Travis, life and death.





	Psychopomp

Wes clears the cups from the table, one at a time with a careful hand.

He drags a napkin over the surface of the table, stained with a few tear drops. Mr. Robichaux had stopped crying eventually, his tears a mix of rage and grief and joy and relief. Death brought something like catharsis or ecstasy.

When he’d finished, great heaving sobs tapering off, Wes had let him to the door, careful not to touch him. They did not like it, not at age 8 or 80, he’d learned over the course of nearly four hundred years. Humans liked to be touched, but Wes wasn’t human.

He goes back inside, or outside, of the little room that wasn’t a room at all, more like a freckle on the underside of eternity. 

Back in the little house he stops. It smells like fresh bread and when he turns Travis is stretched out on their narrow couch, cheeks stuffed. “W’nn s’me?” he says, angling an elbow at the brown paper bag cooling on the scarred coffee table.

“Feet off the couch” Wes says, shoving him.

Travis rolls his body gracefully and swallows with exaggerated annoyance. “You could have just said scoot over” he grumbles and reaches for the bag. Wes slaps the back of his hand.

“You’re getting crumbs all over everything” he says and reaches into the bag himself. He tears off two neat strips and chucks one at Travis’ head. He laughs and catches it easily, eating it in two huge bites and then letting his arms drop heavy over the back of the couch and Wes’ shoulders.

Humans didn’t like to touch things like Wes.

But Travis wasn’t human.


End file.
